


Rainfall

by Eternal_Dreams



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 06:18:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14710709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_Dreams/pseuds/Eternal_Dreams
Summary: It should have been a dream come true....everything was going so well....but then he said one phrase.....and it changed everything.





	Rainfall

Prologue

It was noon in Tenebrae, the sun should have been shining, birds should have been singing. Everything should be fine-but it wasn’t. The sky was dark with clouds of many shades spanning between white and black. Thunder rumbled in distant protest and the rain fell mercilessly. If Rahum was watching, and maybe he was, this storm must have been his rage. A symbol of his protest for all that had happened.

Lunafreya sat on the muddy ground staring at the falling rain but not truly seeing it. 

The rain had plastered her hair to her face and each new droplet was trying to obscure her vision. Her body trembled from more than just the chill in the air. Without looking she knew her once pristine clothes were ruined with tears and bloodstains that would never wash out of the snow white fabric.

Everything hurt.

It felt as if someone had struck her soul and ripped it from her body. There was an ache in her chest. Her heart squeezed so painfully she had placed her fist against the fabric above her chest. The more she pressed to ease the pain the worse the rest of her felt. Too much. It was all too much and her mind raced replaying the scene over and over on loop. Slowly, Lunafreya lifted her free hand to try and wipe some of the rain from her face. Blue hues drifted to the sky briefly as silent tears poured down her cheeks mixing with the rain.

How long had she been sitting here? How long had she cried and screamed and begged for him to return? How had it gotten this way? Was it truly her fault? Had she hurt him that badly that he felt there was no other option but to leave? Why hadn’t he said something sooner? Why hadn’t he tried to talk to her about it rationally? Or was it her? Was Luna truly so selfish that he couldn’t stand the sight of her a moment longer?

“Nyx…” her voice broke.

Luna let her hands fall down to her side as her eyes closed. This wasn’t right. 

They had made a promise….a promise…..


End file.
